Faded Away
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: Ch. 8 up Ranma returns from a month long training trip, but he doesn't get a great reception. Actually, he gets none except the fact that only Ryoga remembers him.
1. Ranma Forgotten?

****

Faded Away

*********************************************************************************

I do not own Ranma. Why would this story be here if I did?

*********************************************************************************

Can you truly be forgotten? To not even be a distant memory that is lingering? People say they forget you, but they can't. You still exist. They can forget things about you, but not you yourself. That is, unless you forget yourself.

****

Memory Zero: Ranma Forgotten?

The day was perfect, as it has been the past week in the Nerima Prefecture. For the past month the area has been awfully quiet with the occasional uproar. The difference in this month was that Saotome Ranma had been away. 

This afternoon as the sun was just pass it's highest that boy arrived in town. He was dirty from his trip and his ragged, ripped Chinese clothing proved that. He came down the street with his pack slung over his right shoulder. He was awfully happy to be back in the town after so long without being there with anyone who came to like. Especially without Akane. While he was away he found it too quiet, and he began to miss the tomboy.

His stomach growled, as it had been for the past two days. He had no more money to buy any food so he was forced to eat twigs. He was near to Ukyo's shop and knew she would want to see him so he ran by there. He was hoping to get another helping of free food from her. He came into the restaurant and waved to the girl standing behind the grill.

"Hey Uuchan. How about some food?" Ranma asked with a smile expecting a fond greeting and a good meal. He sat there for a moment before looking to her with question. "What's up?"

"Why did you call me Uuchan? Listen do you have any money? If you don't you should get out." Ukyo said looking to Ranma as if knowing he had no money. She said it in a tone that when heard sounded unfriendly.

Ranma looked to the girl confused. "Uh, Ukyo did I do something wrong?" Ranma asked scratching his head. 

"Why is it that you speak to me as if you're my friend? I only just met you now." Ukyo asked as she went back to making food. "Huh? It's me Ranma. You know me." Ranma replied with a chuckle. "Sir are you drunk? I've never seen you in my life." Ukyo said continuing with her meal. "Now" Ukyo faces Ranma. "Do you have any money or not?"

Ranma stood there not knowing what to do. "Uh, is this a joke?" Ranma asked nervously. "I bet you guys planned this to get back at me for leaving without much notice." Ranma said trying to get Ukyo to fess up. "I'm sorry sir, but I'd like it if you left. You are disturbing me." Ukyo said gripping her spatula. "No way! You tell me what's up with you." Ranma demanded. 

Ukyo in response swung her spatula at Ranma. Ranma quickly moved aside from the attack shocked at her. Ukyo was amazed at his speed and gripped her utensil tighter. "Who are you? You are rather fast." Ukyo asked. Ranma shook his head and started to get frustrated. "I'm Ranma!" Ranma shouted back. "You're causing a disturbance will you just leave already?" Ukyo said in a bit of fear of this aggressive, quick teenager before her.

Ranma sighed as his stomach growled more. "Fine. I don't understand why you would do this to me though." Ranma said as he backed out of the room and walked the streets once more. "Pheh. I bet Shampoo has some good ramen for me." Ranma said as he walked with a scowl across his face. He had his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked away irritated.

"What the hell?" Ranma cursed. "I leave for a month to train to learn a new technique and she gets so mad she makes like she forgot me." Ranma grumbled as the people he passes on the street stare at him. "She acted the part real good too." Ranma said as his lips formed a pout. 


	2. Before the Trip

****

Faded Away

*********************************************************************************

I don't think I'll bother to mention I don't own Ranma after this.

*********************************************************************************

He arrived home from a month long training trip and now he's back in Nerima. He stopped by Ukyo's for a bit to eat, but she didn't know who he was. He left in hopes Shampoo will feed him something.

****

Memory One: Before the Trip

Ranma showed up at the Cat Café as the afternoon roared on. He was upset about the Ukyo fiasco, but he'll deal with that once he has a full stomach. He entered the restaurant to find Mousse sweeping the store of dirt, and the old woman Cologne behind the counter. As soon as Ranma entered Mousse looked at him adjusting the glasses on his face to inspect the customer. He went back to sweeping, but kept an eye on Ranma. Ranma noticed Mousse's spying on him as he approached the counter.

The old woman looked at Ranma and became suspicious. "Are you a martial artist boy?" The woman asked as Ranma looked at her strangely. "Uh, yeah. You know that though old hag." Ranma said in response. "How dare you be so inconsiderate? You best learn manners boy if you ever hope to have a wife." Cologne said after striking the pig-tailed boy to the ground with her staff. "I just got back so let's not get into any fiancé business." Ranma said standing up. "Why would I have anything to do with your love life?" Cologne asked.

Ranma realized Cologne was acting strange like Ukyo had. Maybe Ukyo did forget him just as Cologne did. Ranma stood there for a moment before gaining a smirk on his face. No memory of him meant no more fiancée bullshit. "Uh, nothing. How about just some ramen for me then." Ranma said with a smile. "Do you have money? Judging by your clothing you have none." Cologne said in response as Ranma mentally kicked himself.

Mousse turned to Ranma with a scowl on his face. "Great-grandmother I will pay for one bowl of ramen for Ra-this boy." Mousse stated gaining glares from both Ranma and the old woman. "He is a fellow martial artist after all." Mousse said returning to his sweeping. Ranma stared at the boy as Cologne went about preparing the meal. "Thanks I guess." Ranma said as the Chinese boy turned to him. "It was no problem really." Mousse said with a smile, but Ranma felt a strange aura from him. What had happened to Mousse he wondered?

The purple haired Chinese amazon entered through the door in her cheerful way. She looked to Mousse and Ranma and stopped. "Aiyaa. We have guest?" Shampoo asked to Mousse. "Uh, right. This is a customer Shampoo. A humble customer." Mousse stated through a smile. He shrugged and went about his work as Ranma waited to see if Shampoo would recall him. "Uh, my name's Ranma by the way." Ranma stated.

Shampoo nodded acknowledging him and shook his hand. "I Shampoo." Shampoo said in response and walked to the back where her great-grandmother went about cooking Ranma's meal. Ranma breathed out satisfied that Shampoo as well forgot him. No more glomping onto him or wacky Chinese spells being used upon Ranma.

"Food's ready!" Shampoo stated placing Ranma's food on a table nearby. "Enjoy. Ramen good." Shampoo said before departing for the kitchen. Ranma hesitated and then walked over and sat at the table with the food. He sat and began eating it after getting his chopsticks. Ranma eats it quickly despite the scalding temperature of the liquid. He places the bowl down upon the table and stands again.

He looks to Mousse once more. "Thanks again." Ranma said running out. Mousse stared after and stopped his sweeping. He clutched his head with his right hand and then gave a good laugh.

Ranma ran down the street headed for home. "It'll be great to sleep in my own bed after so long." Ranma stated, as his smile grew wider. "And Akane isn't mad at me so that will be great." Ranma said with a laugh. He remembered the day thirty days ago when he left.

One month ago it was just becoming spring and he had just defeated Ryoga once more. That had been his first fight since his battle with Saffron six months before hand. Ranma did have fights, but they weren't true fights that required much effort. Ranma thought he had gotten way stronger after his battle with Saffron, but after six months of no fighting and practice he found he became rusty. He had some trouble with Ryoga that day. Even though Ryoga probably did train for six months it shouldn't have made him any faster. 

So he announced the next morning he'd leave by dusk. In that one day he dealt with multiple people trying to stop him, or asking to be brought along. Ranma denied these people, and even his father. He ended up spending the whole day hiding or running, but he ended it right. That night as dusk came Ranma had gotten rid of everyone, and rested momentarily on the Tendo roof. Akane there approached him.

She looked at him as she sat beside him on the roof. She hugged her knees and looked away as Ranma didn't seem to mind her presence. "Do you really have to go?" Akane asked after moments of silence. Ranma nodded and then looked to her and said: "Yeah I do. What does it matter to you? Don't you want me to leave?"

Akane closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. I actually like you here. Of course I hate how stupid and arrogant you can be. Plus you are a jerk, but you're a god kind of jerk." Akane replied. Ranma was a bit frustrated by Akane's remark, but was too tired to fight her. "So" Ranma said with half closed eyes. "I'm just a big pain in the butt to you?" Ranma asked crossing his arms.

Akane looked to him as he soon turned his head to Akane and opened his eyes. "Well, you are a big pain, but it's not _SO_ bad." Akane replied. "You may be a jerk, but you're my jerk. If you ever changed you wouldn't be as interesting." Akane said, as her cheeks became red. "Uh." Ranma uttered looking at her nervously. "Well tomboy, you may be ugly, and all that, but if you weren't that way I wouldn't like you as much either." Ranma said as he blushed and looked away. His hands were wringing the other in nervousness. She looked at him with a malice-powered glare, but took a deep breath and exhaled. She sighed and looked away as well. "Is the closest thing to a compliment I will ever get from you Ranma?" Akane wondered aloud.

Ranma turned to the back of her head and looked at her before he relaxed some. "Akane. I, I, do you want to come with me?" Ranma asked quickly as his face became redder. She snapped her head to face him and blushed more as well. Each could feel their hearts racing as they stared at the other's eyes. Ranma turned away as Akane bit her lip. Each was nervous in their own way.

"I can't come Ranma." Akane said in response as Ranma felt an imaginary stab in the back. "I mean I'd be of no use to you, and I don't think I can last a long time unsupervised with you." Akane said as Ranma hung his head low. Ranma lifted it and gave her a smile and a slight laugh. "I understand Akane. I doubt we wouldn't get in a big fight. I mean if you were left alone you'd eat me alive." Ranma said as he stood up and Akane blushed because of his comment. Obviously she took what he said for a different meaning.

"I better go while it's quiet then." Ranma said with a shrug beginning for the jump to the ground. He was stopped when Akane grabbed his shirtsleeve. She was standing beside him awfully close. "Ranma. Take this." She handed him a sweater with one sleeve too long and the other too, too short. It also had a weird animal shape on the back that sort of resembled a mutated dog. Probably a puppy knowing Akane. "Akane, I uh, should travel light so I best not take it." Ranma said nervously. "But when I get back I expect you to give it back to me." Ranma said with a smile handing it back to her. Akane nodded her head and began to smile. "I'll make sure to. I'll fix it up as well. I was rushed so I didn't have time to finish the sleeve or put your name below your picture." Akane said with a cheerful smile and enthusiastic tone. "Uh, that's a picture of me?" Ranma pointed out the puppy looking design on the back.

Akane shook her head in response as Ranma looked at it nervously. "Uh, well, yeah, I can see that being me." Ranma said with a lie." Ranma shook his head, and then hugged her quickly. The two were blushing through the short embrace and right after it Ranma was standing at the edge of the roof. "Uh, c'ya then Akane." Ranma waved and jumped from the roof.

That was a month ago on the last day Ranma was in town. Ranma ran even faster as he was impatiently anticipating his arrival at the Tendo home.

*******************************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Tigerrelly: Ukyo was harsh. And I hope the above text answers your question as to it being Akane/Ranma

****

Shikari Tenshi: Pairings yes. Akane/Ranma and Ryoga/Akari and maybe Ryoga still with a bit of a crush on Akane. And of course Kuno still is hopelessly following Akane, and Mousse does the same with Shampoo.

****

America Nightmare

Final-Fan: I'll get a reliable excuse for Genma and Nodoka living with the Tendos.

****

TerraEpon: You'll be glad to know it has nothing to do with that shampoo technique used by Shampoo in Vol. 4.


	3. Home, Sweet, Home

****

Faded Away

No one at the Cat Café remembered Ranma either. He got his food though, and was happy that all the fiancée bullshit was behind him. He was happy that he would be home soon and could rest. Plus he wanted to see Akane for once. But will his homecoming be any better at the Tendo home than the last two places? 

****

Memory Two: Home, Sweet, Home

Ranma arrived at the Tendo home as the afternoon came closer to an end. Ranma jumped the fence quickly and had a smile on his face. He was full of energy despite him being tired from his long trip home. He approached the family room. After carefully evading the koi pond he came near the porch and peered inward to see the family eating. Kasumi had placed the food down and sat at her usual placing. Soun and Genma were eating it up, and Ranma's mother and Nabiki ate at a slower pace than the two fathers did. Then he looked to see Akane eating her food, but he looked to where he normally sat and found that Akane now took up the whole side of that table. She sat in the middle of that side, as if he were never coming back and his smile became less of an arc. 

Ranma looked away from the group and sat in thought. What if they no longer knew him as well? He was just getting somewhere with his life and now he had to start over. Besides, if his parents didn't know him what would he do? He could say he was their son, but they wouldn't believe him. He sighed and hit his head trying to come up with a plan. He groaned and laid out on the ground in frustration. He lied there a moment by the porch outside the family room staring at the stars. What if Akane forgot him as well? He'd have to start all over again with her as well. He didn't want to go through with the pains he already has.

He suddenly found himself staring into a pair of eyes. He tensed up and sat up using his arms to lever himself upward. He began to sweat nervously as he sat before Akane. "What are you doing out here?" The girl asked him. "Hey there Akane." Ranma said with unease. "You" Akane said taken aback. "You know my name?" She asked as Ranma nodded and cursed himself. "Stalker!" She hit him over the head with a stone statue. "Pervert!" As she went to hit him with a wooden mallet Ranma moved quickly aside.

He put his arms up in defense. "Hey it's not like that!" Ranma stated. "Is that so? Why else would you know my name and be sitting outside my home?" Akane questioned lifting her mallet up and gripping the handle. "There's good reason for me being here." Ranma stated. "I just don't have one you'd believe." 

Akane swung her mallet, but was surprised when it didn't connect as Ranma jumped over her. "You're still so slow tomboy." Ranma commented, as Akane grew angrier and more confused. "Listen up Akane. You may not remember me, but I remember you." Ranma said before going into thought forgetting the girl. Akane straightened up and placed her mallet at her side. "You know me then? You're right I don't remember you. Who are you?" Akane asked with intrigue. 

"I'm Sa" Ranma stopped remembering that if Akane forgot him so did his pop. He decided against saying the family name and just his first name. "I'm Ranma. Just Ranma." Ranma stated with a nod. "Ranma? Really? That's you?" Akane asked taken into thought. "Yeah I was born with that name." Ranma said with a chuckle. "Why?" He asked.

"I thought I saw that name on something before, but" Akane said putting her mallet aside. "I can't remember where all the sudden." Akane said as if she was unsure of her own state of mind. "How do I know you anyway? I mean I must have met you long ago to have forgotten you." Akane asked looking the boy over. Even though dusk had come, and it had been a tad dark she could still make out his features. His worn-out Chinese clothing, his dark hair that was in a pigtail, and the fact he was very handsome and muscular. Ranma became uncomfortable with his once fiancée checking his body out, but he didn't do anything about it.

"To you it must be long ago, but to me it hasn't." Ranma said with all seriousness. "I saw that you were eating inside and I haven't eaten much over the past month. You wouldn't mind me getting some food into me would you?" Ranma asked grabbing his stomach. A gurgle let his statement get across to the shorthaired girl. He sort of had a blush as she stared at him, and then looked to the house, and then back. "I don't see why not. It's better to talk about this matter inside anyway." Akane said flashing one of her cute smiles that made Ranma freeze up. She jogged over to the house, but turned back to see him frozen up. "You're coming right?" Akane asked with a laugh.

Ranma shook his head snapping back into reality and nodded his head frantically. "Yeah. I must be really hungry if even my basic skills are becoming flaky." Ranma said arriving on the porch beside her and nervously laughing as everyone stared at the new guest. Akane turned to everyone and got their attention with a cough. "Everyone this is Ranma. He'll be eating dinner with us." Akane said taking a seat at her spot. The spot she sat at when Ranma was still home. Ranma walked over to his old spot as he gained stares from everyone he once called family.

Ranma began to eat cautiously as some of the others began whispering to one another about him. Akane sat there not taking part in any of it, and glancing at Ranma every so often. After eating all the food he could Ranma turned his attention to everyone else who were still talking in secret about him. Ranma chuckled to himself, which caused Akane look to him. "What's so funny?" Akane wondered. Ranma shook his head and gave a shrug. "You wouldn't understand." Ranma answered.

Ranma glanced at the family still talking secretly about him, except for Kasumi who sat intently at the table's end the whole time. "You shouldn't be talking about Ranma behind his back." Akane warned the family who tensed up and turned their attention to Ranma and Akane. "Ahem. Sorry about that. Genma and I were discussing whether you were a martial artist or not." Soun said to Ranma who nodded and closed his eyes. "I am as a matter of fact. I've been one since I can remember." Ranma gloated.

"What style would that be?" Genma asked as Ranma opened his eyes and smirked. "Anything-goes of course." Ranma answered which took everyone else by surprise. "Anything-goes you say?" Soun asked to make sure of what Ranma said. "That would be my style. I am the heir to the style as well." Ranma said still gloating, but stopped realizing the last part he said. Everyone stared at him with question, and Akane was a bit angry. "Uh, that's what master Happosai said to me." Ranma blurted out nervously. "If you want you can go ask him." Ranma said slyly as the two fathers tensed up at the master's name. "That won't be necessary." Both fathers said quickly as they sweated profusely. "If he said so then we respect his desires." Genma continued.

Akane sat up and hit the table with a bang in frustration. "Do you mean you'll give Ranma the dojo?" Akane asked in anger. Ranma knowing where this could lead placed his hand on her shoulder with caution. "Now Akane." Ranma began nervously as Akane snapped her head to him in anger. She looked to his hand, and to his face, and to the hand, and back as Ranma began to sweat. "I don't want your dojo. To simply carry the title as heir is fine." Ranma said as he backed away from the girl. She sat back down coming out of her rage. "Oh, that's okay I guess." Akane said embarrassed.

"Ranma was it? Who are your parents?" Nodoka questioned as Ranma looked to her. He gave a laugh and then became serious. "I, uh, have none." Ranma answered in a lie. "Oh dear." Nodoka muttered as the rest took the information about the same, except the relatively emotionless Nabiki. "I might as well tell you this Nabiki, I won't pay you anything. I don't want 'ya blackmailing me, or nothin' got it?" Ranma demanded pointing his finger at Nabiki who was taken aback. "I get it." Nabiki responded nervously.

"How did you know her name Ranma?" Akane asked, as Ranma became speechless. He put his arm down and began to think up another lie. "Well, I, er" Ranma sputtered as they all looked at him with their full attention. Suddenly a person moved about in the backyard. Ranma immediately recognized him as his best friend/Rival, the bandana wearing, umbrella carrying, _and eternal lost boy_, Hibiki Ryoga. "Hey Ryoga!" Ranma said as he jumped outside dodging Akane's question.

Ryoga was startled by his appearance and looked at him closely. "You're not a dream then?" Ryoga asked poking Ranma's chest. Ranma looked at him with a weird glance, and whacked Ryoga's arm away. "Of course I'm not a dream!" Ranma yelled. He stopped and looked at Ryoga preparing to say something. "Wait. You know who I am?" Ranma asked in shock.

"You're Saotome Ranma correct?" Ryoga asked. Ranma stood in tears and hugged Ryoga who tried with all his might to hold the pigtailed boy back. "Finally! Someone knows me!" Ranma said with tears in his eyes, and continuing with his praise. Ryoga became angered by Ranma's embrace and threw the boy across the yard. "What makes you think I want to be held by a guy?" Ryoga roared. Ranma bounced up in a handspring and landed on his feet with a smile. "It's been a month hasn't it Ryoga? Want to see how good I am now?" Ranma questioned forming a fist. Akane and the others came onto the porch to see what was happening. "Hey stop it you two!" Akane demanded as the two boys ignored her. "Ryoga don't pick on him. He's our guest." Akane stated. Ranma laughed again as he found it all ironic.

"Ha! Usually she tells me that." Ranma said sticking his tongue out to Ryoga who was fuming with rage. His aura was building up as his hands formed balls and his teeth clenched together. "Ranma! I will accept your challenge! You leave for a month and when you come back you mock me! In front of Akane yet." Ryoga shouted in anger as Akane was taken aback. "What did he mean by 'come back'?" Akane questioned to herself. "Does that mean, Ranma was in Nerima before?" Akane continued to ponder. "How does he even know Ryoga? On second thought, why can't I remember my first meeting with Ryoga? Something about my past year doesn't add up. There are parts missing." Akane wondered more aloud as her family stared at her.

Genma and Soun were excited about the fight as Kasumi looked on in worry. Nabiki was taking bets via her cellular phone, and Nodoka intently watched the two. Akane stood in thought still questioning the same questions. Ryoga had put his pack and items aside and was ready to take Ranma who was the same. "Let's see what this Ranma fellow can do. We've seen Ryoga fight and he's better than us Tendo." Genma stated. "Oh shut up old man!" Ranma shouted throwing a bucket of water on the man turning the man to a panda. "I'm better than Ryoga trust me." Ranma said pointing to himself with his thumb. Ryoga was becoming ever more angry, and the rest were wondering how Ranma knew of Genma's curse. "Let's do this again Ryoga." Ranma said forming fists. 

********************************************************************************* Thanks to:

****

gyuumajo: There's Ryoga's entry. More explaining I guess is deserved though.

****

Kinai: I remember you reviewing another one of my stories, so thanks for reviewing this as well. It makes me feel better when I get returning customers.

****

Maria: You seem familiar too. Anyway about Mousse, er, I'm not gonna tell 'ya. But at least I got you thinking. 


	4. It's Not Sooo Different

****

Faded Away

*********************************************************************************

I don't think I'll bother to mention I don't own Ranma after this.

*********************************************************************************

Ranma arrived at the Tendo dojo and found that they had no idea who he was either. Using them he went about as a guest until Ryoga showed up and Ranma found that the lost boy knew him. Of course as always they were soon headed for a battle. 

****

Memory Three: It's Not _So_ Different 

"Come on then Ryoga!" Ranma demanded in his cocky manner. Ryoga charges at Ranma throwing his right fist out to the pigtailed boy. Ranma jumps to the air and lands on the roof. "Heh. You gotta do better you hear." Ranma said with a smirk as Ryoga grunted in frustration. Ryoga jumps up to Ranma and punches the roof where Ranma stood. Ranma jumps over Ryoga and to the ground. The roof shatters as Ryoga's fist connects with it, and Ryoga turns his head back to Ranma with a grunt. Ryoga built up more rage and clenched his fist tighter. "Darn you Ranma! Slow down and take your hit like a man." Ryoga demanded jumping to the ground as well. "I'm getting bored." Ranma said with a sigh as he had crossed arms and a cool aura. "Let me finish this quickly!" Ranma moved in a blur at Ryoga punching the lost boy's forehead with a fist of swirling air. The attack hurls Ryoga to the ground in a flash and Ranma stands over the confused lost boy.

Ryoga looked at Ranma speechless. "Like that one don't 'ya pork butt?" Ranma asked with a smirk as he was laughing within. "Well, get up Ryoga." Ranma demanded as Ryoga regaining his composure stood and had his battle aura going again. He swung at Ranma who dodged the attack. Ryoga continued with multiple thrusts of his arms directed at Ranma who dodged every one with ease. "I really am faster than you aren't I?" Ranma asked putting more fuel on Ryoga's 'fire'. 

"They may say that, but don't forget that I'm supposedly stronger." Ryoga said attempting to kick Ranma. "So if I only get one hit in I can win!" Ryoga explained throwing another punch that Ranma just barely dodges. "Ryoga you really are dumb." Ranma said pointing to the ground. Ryoga looked to the ground quickly and went opened eyed when he saw the swirling chi around them. "No." Ryoga gasped as Ranma smirked. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Ranma yelled with an uppercut to Ryoga's jaw. Ryoga flew to the air in the chi tornado until he was out of sight. 

The Tendo, and Saotome families stood in awe over Ranma's techniques as Ranma stood proudly looking up to the air. Ryoga fell back to the ground with a huge plop. Ryoga was laying in a small impression in the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Luckily for him he was able to become cold before the attack could take it's full effect. Tendo began to cry as he always does. He shed his many tears of joy and Genma looked at Ranma in the way he does when he plots his plans. "Heh. What do you think Tendo?" Genma said with an evil grin.

"Hey what are you plotting pops?" Ranma asked facing the bald man accusingly. He stopped, as if frozen, while the man stared at the boy. "Ah." Ranma expressed. "Ranma you really have to stop calling older men 'pops'." Ryoga said with a laugh as he stood up. Ranma looked at the other boy with a questioning look. Ryoga saved him in his own lies. Ranma wasn't expecting that from him, unless Ryoga wanted something, but he didn't. "What are you up to?" Ranma mouthed to the fanged boy.

Ryoga brushed the subject aside and then brushed the dirt from the clothes. "Pheh. I'll let it be known that you defeated me today Ranma, but I won't give up." Ryoga said with a grin. "You never do." Ranma said to himself with a groan.

The two fathers appeared behind Ranma rather giddy. "Ha-ha! The master chose wisely by making you the heir." Genma said with a laugh. Tendo leaned in close to Ranma's left side of the face. "You don't steal ladies underwear do you?" Soun whispered. Ranma shook his head ferociously. The Tendo father slapped Ranma's back with a loud-Thwack!-and laughed as Ranma rubbed his back. "That's a good thing m'boy." Tendo continued with a hearty laugh. Ranma just looked at him with a weird glance. 

Suddenly Ranma was being pulled away from the rest and was being tagged along on a trip to the second floor of the Tendo home. Everyone else just watched with question as Ranma and his abductor left. Ryoga was becoming angry in his quiet manner, and the rest were just left with questions. Why would Akane take Ranma upstairs with her? Truth be told the same question went through Ranma's mind as well. Akane finally stopped after entering her room and closing the door.

"Uh." Ranma began, but Akane ignored him and went about searching the area below her bed. She threw many objects out and into the air. Ranma dodged every one of them, as he looked on intrigued as to what she was up to. All of the objects fell to the floor creating quite a clutter that Akane usually wouldn't allow. "I found it." Akane said with joy. She turned to him with a broad smile that made him more confused. What was she planning to do with him, alone, and in her room?

She hid something behind her back and she began to blush. "I remember something. Your name it is familiar." Akane said barely. Ranma looked at her without saying anything for a moment. He sort of smiled at the aspect of Akane remembering him and everything. "It is? Akane I" Ranma began with a nervous smile. "Your name was on this." Akane said presenting the sweater that Akane had handed him the night he left. "This is yours right?" Akane asked as Ranma felt his hopes die. She didn't remember him, but only that sweater that Akane sewed his name on. That patch, or whatever still looked more like a mutated dog than his face. Maybe it was meant to be his butt or something other than his face. "It is mine I guess. It was a gift." Ranma said with a sullen face as he took the sweater. The sleeves were nearly equal now at least. 

"Oh." Akane expressed. "A gift from a girl you love?" Akane asked. Ranma blushed at this question and Akane looked to the ground and away from Ranma embarrassed. "Uh." Ranma scratched his cheek as he began to sweat in his nervous state. He gave a nervous laugh as Akane looked up at him. "Well, does that mean it was?" Akane asked finally. Ranma returned his attention to the girl before him. "Yeah I guess you could say that. She made it for me last month when I left." Ranma said with a smile. He began to remember the days when he could just sit about the Tendo home reading a funny comic, or beat up his dad over a pork bun that Happosai would swipe away anyway. Still as stupid, or boring as that sounds he still missed it.

"How did I get it then Ranma?" Akane asked looking to Ranma breaking up his thoughts. "Uh." Ranma uttered frantically searching for some answer. "I really can't tell you Akane. I think that's something you should know." Ranma said becoming less tense. Akane grimaced and became angry and stood up whacking his forehead with her hand. Not a hard slap like she use to give him, but it was a threatening sort of hit that could be taken in a similar manner. "What kind of answer is that? Why can't you tell me?" Akane demanded. Ranma looked to her eyes and began to want to tell her the truth. If she knew that he had lied up to this point he'd be in a crater in the dirt for two weeks. "I'm sorry Akane. I just ain't gonna be able ta give you anymore hints. You hafta figure it all own your own." Ranma said with a smile causing her to hit him over the head once more. "That's not a good answer either!" She roared as Ranma fell to the ground in fear as she took up her mallet again.

"It was you!" Ranma yelled putting his arms up in defense. Akane stopped short of hitting him. "Wh-what?" Akane muttered. "You made me this sweater and gave it to me one month ago, but I refused it and told you to give it to me when I got back." Ranma explained clenching his fist and staring at the ground as the heavy mallet dropped from Akane's hands and onto Ranma's head. Ranma yelped from the attack and stood halfway up rubbing his head as Akane looked on as if she saw a ghost. "But I don't understand." Akane said under her breath. "That makes no sense whatsoever! You're lying aren't you?" Akane yelled and moved in a fit of rage and took up her fallen weapon and gripped it tightly positioning it to attack. 

"I don't know if you thought my question was a joke or not. But it wasn't Ranma!" Akane fumed. "I only wanted to know whether you had a girlfriend or not!" Akane continued as Ranma froze and blinked looking at her. "Why is that important?" Ranma asked. Akane became red and stared at Ranma with a soft look. "What is it?" Ranma asked as the bump from the mallet drop throbbed red. "I'm not sure." Akane answered. "How can I answer 'ya tomboy if you don't know?" Ranma asked looking at her strangely. "Will you shut up!" Akane yelled. "Every time you talk it makes me want to hit you more." Akane said hanging her head low. "It's not different." Ranma stated gaining a confused glare from the girl. "What?" Akane asked.

*********************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

ReDragon37: Plot Twist? I didn't notice one, maybe you should have elaborated on it.

****

jennyjennai 


	5. Ranma's New Home WithRyoga?

****

Faded Away

"It was you!" Ranma yelled putting his arms up in defense. Akane stopped short of hitting him. "Wh-what?" Akane muttered. "You made me this sweater and gave it to me one month ago, but I refused it and told you to give it to me when I got back." Ranma explained clenching his fist and staring at the ground as the heavy mallet dropped from Akane's hands and onto Ranma's head. Ranma yelped from the attack and stood halfway up rubbing his head as Akane looked on as if she saw a ghost. "But I don't understand." Akane said under her breath. "That makes no sense whatsoever! You're lying aren't you?" Akane yelled and moved in a fit of rage and took up her fallen weapon and gripped it tightly positioning it to attack. 

"I don't know if you thought my question was a joke or not. But it wasn't Ranma!" Akane fumed. "I only wanted to know whether you had a girlfriend or not!" Akane continued as Ranma froze and blinked looking at her. "Why is that important?" Ranma asked. Akane became red and stared at Ranma with a soft look. "What is it?" Ranma asked as the bump from the mallet drop throbbed red. "I'm not sure." Akane answered. "How can I answer 'ya tomboy if you don't know?" Ranma asked looking at her strangely. "Will you shut up!" Akane yelled. "Every time you talk it makes me want to hit you more." Akane said hanging her head low. "It's not different." Ranma stated gaining a confused glare from the girl. "What?" Akane asked.

****

Memory Four: Ranma's new home with…Ryoga? 

"It's just no different even though you" Ranma said as he trailed off. He's been throwing lies about, and he's given the impression he was a different person, but Akane is acting the same toward him except for the fact she doesn't know they're engaged. "Will you answer my question now?" Akane questioned as Ranma looked to her. This is different though, and he can make it just that.

He smiled and looked at the girl as he rubbed his bump. "Akane the answer is no. I don't gotta girlfriend or nothin'." Ranma stated. Akane looked at him confused. "But then who made you the sweatshirt?" She asked after a few moments of nothing. "My mom made it and Happosai stole it and must have brought it all the way here to your house." Ranma answered with a satisfied smile.

"I guess that makes sense." Akane responded. "Yeah." Ranma said trying to confirm the lie in his own head. "So was that all of it?" He asked. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" Ranma asked looking away. Akane hits him over the head blushing. "It's rude to ask that to a girl!" She yelled as he rubbed his head in frustration. "Hey uncute girl!" Ranma spouted in anger. "You can leave now." Akane advised. Then it donned on Ranma that he no longer has a home.

***

The Tendo family sat at the table drinking tea as Ryoga told of his latest endeavors, and how he knew Ranma. Then they noticed it had been sometime since Ranma and Akane left. Nabiki and the two fathers' left to spy on the two so Ryoga was with Nodoka and Kasumi really.

"My you seem to have so much fun Ryoga. Sometimes I wish I could just wander around Japan." Nodoka stated. "Well, I don't really choose to wander around." Ryoga admitted. He was a bit nerved about Ranma being with Akane up in her room alone. He knew Ranma might try something or another. 

The thought of asking Akane out while Ranma was away and forgotten had crossed his mind every so often. Ryoga however knew Ranma would come back and they'd get into a fight. Plus, Ryoga met with Akari after so long since their previous encounter. Ryoga found that Akari was a really good person, and he even admitted to her that he wouldn't mind being her boyfriend. Though she was still angry about Ryoga cheating on her-even though Ryoga cleared that up. Ryoga ultimately decided that he give up on Akane even if she didn't remember Ranma, but he curses himself every so often that it was the wrong move.

Ryoga got annoyed with him being there alone with the two women. "What do you think is going on up there?" Ryoga asked. "There has been some yelling." He admitted. "Well, I wouldn't put it past Akane to try and get him alone. He seemed handsome, and friendly." Nodoka admitted. "If I ever had a son I'd expect him to be just like that Ranma fellow. With a bit of you of course Ryoga." Nodoka continued with one of her pleasant smiles. Ryoga snickered which made Nodoka a bit miffed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Saotome. I just find that a bit funny." Ryoga said trying to stop his laughter, but he laughed until his face became red. "I never knew you could be so rude Ryoga." The woman remarked.

***

The two fathers and Nabiki sat outside Akane's room with their head neat to the door and listening in on what was happening. "So you plan on making that Ranma fellow Akane's fiancé?" Genma asked to Soun. Soun looked deep in thought for a few moments as Nabiki continued spying on the couple inside the room. "I won't lie to you Saotome. The thought has crossed my mind." Tendo stated.

"Just think with a guy as strong as Ranma the anything-goes style may become famous." Genma noted which made Nabiki get dirty ideas. "I could make him the heir to my school and he and Akane could take over the dojo as well." Soun explained with glee. The two fathers' were excited at this prospect as Nabiki was thinking of ways of using Ranma's skills to gain her money.

The door opened and Ranma stood in the doorway kneeling to their level. He wore a non-surprised look on his face as if expecting this would happen. "Hey old man don't get any weird ideas. Who said I'd agree to such an arrangement?" Ranma questioned as the two fathers' backed away in fear of what Ranma would do. The master trained him after all. "Of course" Ranma said with a shrug standing up. "I'll take it into consideration." Ranma said with a laugh and walked down the hall and downstairs. The two stare after him and sort of give a nervous laugh to one another.

***

Ranma sat down at the table with his once mother, Kasumi, and Ryoga. "Hey Ryoga." Ranma said gaining the lost boy's attention. "I'll bring you to your house if you let me stay there." Ranma said as he reached for a cup and poured tea into it. Ryoga sat there in thought for a moment because he didn't expect that question. "Ryoga, I want to ask you something else too." Ranma said finishing his tea. Ryoga turned to him with a questioning look. "About what's happened around here." Ranma said with a serious look.

***

"Stupid!" Akane muttered under her breath. She was mad at Ranma, but now she didn't know the reason. It was as if being angry with him was a natural reaction. She actually felt more embarrassed than angry. Something about Ranma made her feel more at ease. Like a baby blanket she could take up and feel safe, and remember the days back then. Plus until now she hadn't questioned her own life, but ever since Ranma came back she began to find her memories are hazy. She can't remember how she met Ryoga, the Saotomes', Happosai, Ukyo, or those three at the Cat Café. It's as if those first meetings never took place and she was just friend with them out of the blue. Like she already knew them before they even met. 

"What is it about that Ranma? This is all his fault." She said with a sigh and laying down onto her head in a plop. This feeling of unease was all because of him, but she also felt more at ease with him here. She began to think about him some more, and how she met him outside earlier in the evening and smiled. She never liked any guys before, but he was a bit different. He took all her hits and just continued like it wasn't anything much. He was sort of mysterious too, and she figured that intrigued her as well. "I was mad at him, but I really wasn't. Why?"

***

Ryoga and Ranma were walking down the street as it got later into the night. Ryoga wasn't too enthusiastic about letting Ranma come to stay at his house, but he let him anyway so he could find his home. "Ryoga you obviously weren't here whenever this thing happened, but do you have any clue what it was?" Ranma asked as he walked up on the fence. "No idea really. I just came back and everyone forgot you so I didn't bother with it. I thought maybe I made you up." Ryoga responded. Ranma looked down at the lost boy with a suspicious look. "Didn't you try to ask Akane out?" Ranma asked which made Ryoga blushed.

"I, uh, I thought about it, but I decided I could never be with Akane. I mean she still loves you." Ryoga responded embarrassed and jealous. "What're you talking about? She doesn't even know me. She can't love me then." Ranma responded. Ryoga shook his head and gave a sigh. "I don't understand why, but you're like some sort of magnet. You always had Ukyo, Shampoo, or that crazy Kuno girl, but you wanted the one girl who didn't try to have you as a husband." Ryoga said. Ranma thought it over a bit. "No. Shampoo's annoying, Kodachi is crazy as you said and Ukyo's my friend. I never had any intention of becoming their husband really. I just don't like rejecting people." Ranma replied jumping from the fence to the street. 

"I figured you loved Akane." Ryoga returned which made Ranma collapse in embarrassment. He stood up and tried to return a response, but he couldn't think of one. "See?" Ryoga expressed. "That's why I never liked you all that much, but now I have Akari and I don't care if you took Akane as your bride." Ryoga stated. "Well, actually I would care, but I wouldn't stop the relationship like I would have used to." Ryoga continued. Ranma took in all of what Ryoga was saying, and began to think that maybe he did love Akane, but that was the old Akane. Not this new one who knew nothing of him, but if that were so he could start over. He didn't want to though because that would mean going through the cat thing, his curse, the fact he is a bit of a jerk, his other unpleasant qualities, and just about a year worth of events. He'd also have to lie a bunch and he didn't want to do that because he'd get caught up in them after awhile. He's only been lucky so far.

"Ryoga I don't think I could go out with an Akane who didn't know what my Akane knew." Ranma said looking to the ground. Ryoga nodded and crossed his arms. "But you may never get that Akane back. Nor your father, or mother, or anyone." Ryoga explained. Ranma became enraged and pushed Ryoga into the wall causing it to crumble. "Shut up!" Ranma yelled to the lost boy. 

"Ranma you have to accept that you may never get things back to the way they were." Ryoga stated as he rose from the crumble with an irritated face. "I know, but I can't just let that be it. I need to try and get my life back in order." Ranma pleaded. "Do you think the old ghoul knows anything that will reverse whatever the hell happened?" Ranma asked, as he became calmer. "That old hag? Maybe." Ryoga replied. The two both looked ahead on the street where a man stood. It was the nearly blind Chinese amazon Mousse. "What's he doing here?" Ranma questioned as Ryoga replied with a shrug.

"Ah. Is that you? You were in the shop earlier right?" Mousse asked fixing his glasses as he approached. "Are you new in town?" Mousse questioned. "Not particularly." Ranma replied with force. He felt odd talking with Mousse. Mousse had been giving off some freaky aura that spooked Ranma, and judging by Ryoga's reaction it did the same for him. "Where are you staying?" Mousse asked.

Ranma didn't trust this Mousse, so he was going to lie once more. "I'm staying at Ukyo's place. You know her right? She and I go way back." Ranma replied. What made it good was that it wasn't necessarily a lie. He had been Ukyo's friend-fiancé even-and the two did go way back to their childhood days. "Ah right. Ukyo." Mousse said arms crossed and placed inside his sleeves. "I'll be seeing you around then Ranma." Mousse said walking away. Mousse was long gone as the other two boys stood still.

Ranma suddenly realized something important. "He called me Ranma." Ranma stated. "Yeah so?" Ryoga replied. "I don't remember telling him my name." Ranma finished through clenched teeth. Ryoga looked to Ranma and thought about that as well. "I told Shampoo though so maybe he just overheard that." Ranma said letting it slide. "Let's go see the old ghoul then." Ranma and Ryoga nodded to one another and ran off for the Cat Café.

*********************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

p_ouji: I knew it was disappointing, but I couldn't do much better.

****

Fadded: I like short chapters.If the chapters are over 3-6 pages I actually hate the story. This one was about five pages or so.

****

Nichole Hibiki

Anthony

Thanat0s: If you read it's a bit of a defense mechanism. He just can't let anything of liking her out, and when he does he denies it or like in Cooking With Ranma he says the opposite-which is a bad idea anyway. I've given you a lot of hints to the story, especially with this chapter. I can't give it all away at once you know.

****

Ace: Is that enough?

****

AzureTemplar


	6. I Forgot the Title

****

Faded Away

Ranma got Ryoga to let him stay at his house. They figured that Cologne might know a spell that will reverse this memory loss and are presently on their way to the Cat Café after a brief encounter with Mousse.

****

Memory Five: Give It up Ranma!

"Old Ghoul!" Ranma shouted bursting into the Cat Café that night. Ryoga kept walking past the café, and Ranma was forced to turn around and grab the direction-less boy's sleeve. With a quick tug the two teenage boys were standing in the restaurant with intimidating looks on their faces as Cologne watched them as if they were insane. "What is the meaning of this?" She questioned as Ranma walked forward.

"Tell me" Ranma, said leaning on the counter with that same old sly, and cocky look on his face. "Do you Amazons have a cure for selective memory erasing? Y'know like that shampoo stuff, but for more people. Like a powder or somethin'" Ranma asked. "Hmm. Let me see." Cologne stated as she moved to the back of the store and looking into her cabinets. "Of course you know that you will have to give me something in return right boy?" Cologne questioned as she looked over her shoulder to Ranma.

Ranma nodded his head and prayed that it was a reasonable request she would give him. The old woman began a search of her cabinet of special potions and the like. She stops and stares at an empty space on the shelf within the cabinet. "That's odd."

"What is?" Ranma asked. "The powder to erase memories is gone, as well as it's cure." She explained looking on curiously as Ranma became angry. He jumped the counter and looked into the cabinet as well. "You're kidding me right hag?" Ranma asked searching frantically. "No." She replied simply. Ranma stopped and turned to stone and broke apart when Ryoga came over and tapped him. "Pathetic." Ryoga commented as the boy/girl fell apart.

***

An hour later Ranma had pulled himself back together and Ryoga and he were eating a bowl of ramen as the old ghoul sat on the end of her staff watching the two. "So you're saying I used to know you then?" Cologne questioned. Ranma nodded and continued eating his food. "Yeah." Ryoga commented stuffing his face as well. "Now only I remember him. Why's that?"

Cologne turned away and closed her eyes halfway and thought about the situation. "The powder that was in that cabinet can make a whole town forget something. If you were unaffected by it" She explained and turned around pointing to Ryoga. "You either used the potion or were out of town at the time." She stated. Ranma glanced at Ryoga.

Ryoga took a defensive posture. "You don't seriously believe I'd do such a thing Ranma?" He questioned. "I wouldn't put it past 'ya." Ranma commented enraging Ryoga. "However" Ranma continued causing Ryoga to halt his rage building. "You're not the type to try something like this. So who still remembers me besides you?" Ranma wondered.

"If you can beat the one who used the potion you may get the cure for it. Otherwise you'll have to get all the ingredients to make another." The old Amazon stated. Ranma's face brightened up. "I don't know who did this, but I know I can get that cure." Ranma said standing up. "Except that half of the ingredients no longer exist." The ghoul commented. 

Ranma broke apart again in statue form. Ryoga sighed and the ghoul went about sweeping him into the corner with her stick. Ryoga went back to eating and Cologne went to the kitchen.

Ranma and Ryoga left the Cat Café by eleven that night because Ranma was having trouble getting back together. Ranma was distraught and was cursing everything around him (Even the little puppies) Eventually the two came to the street leading to Ryoga's home and that's when they stopped. They glanced around themselves looking for something that couldn't be found. 

As they began their trek again a pair of chains came down upon Ranma, but he dodged out of the way. "What the? Mousse!" Ranma snapped his head to the wall a block down where Mousse had been perched. He jumped from the wall to the ground and smirked. "Ranma why don't you just give up?" Mousse stated with a laugh.

"What's that s'ppose 'ta mean?" Ranma yelled back as he broke free from Mousse's chains. "You should just give up whatever it is you're trying to do Ranma. You've been beaten by the best." Mousse said with a smirk. Ranma scoffed in reply. "Does that mean you're the 'best' Mousse?" Ranma asked sarcastically. "Heh. I've always been better than you Ranma." Mousse said with a devilish smile.

"Huh? Th-then you are the person" Ranma stammered. "Who erased the memory of you?" Mousse questioned even though he knew the answer. "Of course. You were always in my way Ranma, but you aren't any longer. Shampoo will be mine and you can't stop it." Mousse bragged. Ranma sighed and then became angry.

"I don't care about Shampoo!" Ranma shouted. "But if you only wanted Shampoo you should have just kept the memory loss with her and the ghoul. You didn't have to erase everyone's memory!" Ranma roared as he lunged at Mousse who jumped away before Ranma connected. The ground explodes where Ranma punches as Mousse tosses a claw on a chain at Ranma. Ranma blocks the weapon with his upper right arm and plows forward despite having the claw embedded in his arm. 

"There is no honor in what you've done!" Ranma yelled as he hit Mousse in the face sending the duck boy back towards the wall. "But you never had much of that in the first place." Ranma stated, as he took the claw from his arm leaving a few bleeding gashes that weren't as bad as Ranma thought. Ranma clenched his fists and his aura became large. "I thought you'd have learned by now not to mess with me! Arrogant Tiger Blast!" Ranma let's loose his chi blast that Mousse just dodges in time. The wall behind the Amazon is destroyed sending pieces of it about the street. "Ranma don't you think you're taking this a bot too far?" Ryoga questioned. Ranma glanced at the lost boy with malice filled eyes that told him to back off. Ryoga shrugged and moved back away from the pigtailed boy trying not to get involved.

"So give me that cure Mousse!" Ranma demanded turning his attention back to the other. "Pheh. Why would I ruin what I have going for me?" Mousse questioned. Ranma drew in a breath and exhaled. "Mousse in the time that I've been gone, and forgotten has Shampoo even given you the time of day?" Mousse stood there not reacting and silence took the street for a minute or so. "So that's a no I take it?" Ranma asked with a smirk. "She does love me though!" Mousse roared. "Jeez. Just accept the fact she may just never like 'ya Mousse." Ranma said with a slight laugh. Mousse became enraged and clenched his fists in anger. "Ranma!" Mousse moved his arms flinging throwing knives at Ranma who was taken by surprise. Ranma let go of his leg muscles and dropped to the ground just in time to dodge the knives.

"What the hell?" Ranma yelled as he jumped to his feet. "This isn't any reason to kill me over idiot!" Mousse laughs maniacally and draws a small bottle full of a yellowish powder from his sleeves. Ranma looked at it and to the Amazon. "That's the thing that will make people 'member me? Give it to me!" Ranma lunged for the bottle, but Mousse jumps away causing Ranma to stop and snarl. "Stop playing around!" Ranma jumped at Mousse and punched the other boy on the nose with a full force punch. Mousse stumbled back wiping the blood from his nose. Upon seeing it on his sleeve he became even angrier. "Bastard."

"That's nothing much. I haven't even started." Ranma said with a smirk drawing his arm back to attack once more. Just before Ranma connected with any part of Mousse the duck boy placed the potion in front of Ranma's attack. Ranma's punch was coming at full speed and too late to stop. Ranma connected with the glass bottle shattering it and sending it's contents about the street in a cloud. Eventually the cloud dispersed and it left Ranma frozen in his spot as Mousse stared and slowly gained a broad smile. "Heh. That was the real one by the way." Mousse added as Ryoga came forward and punched the Amazon across the town. The boy wearing the bandana turned to the other.

"It's" Ranma swallowed. "Gone." Ryoga looked at Ranma and followed by whacking him over the head. "What'd you do that for pork-butt?" Ranma yelled rubbing the area Ryoga hit. "I have never seen you give up so easily before Ranma." Ryoga said disgusted by Ranma's forfeit. "What can I do if I don't have that cure? Nothing so it's over." Ranma said as he sat on the ground in anger. "You can start over again y'know?" Ryoga mentioned. Ranma scoffed and looked away. "Stupid idea." Ryoga clenched his fist and hit Ranma with a good punch this time. "Idiot! I gave up on Akane because I knew she was yours!" Ryoga roared. "If you give up that means I was stupid for doing that. I mean yeah Akari is a great girl, but I still get that weird feeling when I look at Akane. So I guess you wouldn't mind if I went back to the Tendo home and asked her out." Ranma stared at him a second and scoffed again. "Its not like you would find it, and you'd chicken out." Ranma murmured.

"Still" Ryoga began. "Akane is free to be mine." Ranma stood up and looked at the other boy. "Shut up." Ranma said and ran off in the other direction. Ryoga stood staring after. "Wasn't my house supposed to be the other way?"

*********************************************************************************

Just don't mention that it could have been better because I know that.

****

Thanks to:

****

Thanat0s

gyuumajo 


	7. It's Still Here

****

Faded Away

After learning from Cologne that the memory-restoring potion cannot be made again Ranma and Ryoga went on with their trip to the Hibiki home. On the way they were stopped by Mousse-who was the one to erase the memory if Ranma from everyone-and a fight ensued. When the cure was drawn Ranma accidentally destroyed it, and has now given up despite Ryoga's words to continue.

****

Memory Six: It's Still Here

The night was cold, and Ranma was beginning to shiver. It was getting real late, and it was the next morning. Ranma sat atop the jungle gym of the nearby park, and he stared out into the night's sky. He often did this on his trips and there was nothing else to do. He had lost everything, and no longer had any reason to even stay in this town. He had always dreamed about this: That his fiancées would forget about him and go about their lives. He only realized now that the dream he had was a foolish one. Only two people knew who he was-excluding people like Herb, and others who he met that weren't in Nerima-are his two greatest rivals. One has become friendly-Ryoga-and the other is even more of a jerk-Mousse-than he had been. 

He had nothing going for him now. No incentive to do anything at all. He also had to decide whether anyone was worth actually trying to win over. Should he attempt to form the bonds he had with some of the people here? He would like to have Ukyo as a friend again, that way he'd have free food and a girl as a friend to talk to about trivial matters. It would be nice if his parents recalled him, because they were his family. And Kasumi would also be a great person to have back on his side. (She always had a good meal to be had)

Then there was Akane. He only now realizes that he liked her. Maybe even loved her. He saw past all those violent attacks she placed upon him, and the stubbornness she held. He only saw now that she had loved him, and that made all of her old actions understandable. He missed the fact that on a good day he could go home, and the two could sit not doing much of anything but watch the TV without any negative conditions. She worried about him, like that time he went to fight Herb, or other countless times. She also made him that sweater, and those meals which seeing that she had lack of skill in both those fields she still made them for him. He wished he could have at least given her something remotely important like the sweater, or a meal-despite how crappy it could be. 

He was beginning to get really cold just sitting there and remembered the sweater and went to put it on. "Darnit! I left it at the Tendo's." Ranma stood up and jumped all the way to the streets. As he went hopping from one roof to another he spotted someone running on the streets below. It was Akane who was dressed warmly and carrying something close to her. Ranma moved for her, and missed landing in the water on the opposite side of the fence. He emerged in his girl form as Akane stopped to look at what happened. "Are you okay?" She questioned. Ranma nodded and jumped out soaking wet, and twice as cold as before.

"Are you new here?" Akane questioned. Ranma stood at her blankly and forgot he still had his curse, and that he hadn't told her about it. "Uh, no. Not really I mean." Ranma replied nervous. Akane examined the short, red-haired girl. Her torn up Chinese clothing, and the pigtail hairstyle. She was overcome with a state of déjà vu. "Ra" She stopped and looked at the girl before her again. "Ranma?"

Ranma stared at her, and nodded slightly. He hadn't expected her to notice that the girl before Akane, and Ranma were the same. "That's really you Ranma?" Akane asked to double check. "Yeah it's me. This is my curse. I change into a girl every time I'm hit with cold water, but I turn back with warm water." Ranma explained sheepishly.

"You're really a guy though right?" Akane questioned. "Yeah I am." Ranma returned and she smiled at him. "Then it isn't so bad. I mean Mr. Saotome turns into a panda as you saw earlier. He has this curse that" Akane explained and Ranma interjected. "You don't hafta explain Akane I know all about it." Akane stopped and stared at him. "How do you know all about it?" It was silent after that until Ranma sneezed. "What am I thinking? You're freezing. C'mon back to my house for a warm bath, and new clothes." Akane took his cold hand in her warm one. Ranma felt so much better once she did. A part of his homesickness was cured and off the two went back to the Tendo home.

"I was actually about to come see you Ranma." Akane stated as the two turned a corner. "You left your stuff." Ranma was handed the sweater her past self made. "Yeah. I was about to come get it. Akane how did you know it was me when you saw my girl form?" Ranma asked looking away as Akane led him home. "Huh? I don't really know. You looked a bit similar, and I just felt it. It's a weird thing. I mean I only just met you, and I can tell it's you even if you have a different guise." 

"It's not weird at all Akane. Haven't you felt like you've known me forever?" Akane stopped and turned around to him with a broad smile. "Then I'm not the only one who feels that? I mean I keep having this feeling I know you." Akane said with high hopes. "I can say I know you Akane, but can you say the same to me? I mean I know that you can't swim, and that you don't have good cooking or sewing skills. That you dream of playing Juliet in that stupid play, and probably other things I don't 'member." Ranma explained. "You don't know anything about me beside my curse." Ranma confirmed.

"How do you know all that about me?" Akane questioned offensively. Ranma realized that he did come off as a big pervert now. "Uh, A-Akane it's not what you think." Ranma stammered. "Oh" She expressed. "And what is it that I think?" Akane questioned moving her hands for the mighty wooden mallet she owned. "I'm not a pervert there's a good excuse for this." Ranma muttered backing away. "And what's that?" She questioned drawing her mallet. "I knew all that because we have met before. Not only that we were engaged! I spent a whole year with you and your family!" Ranma blurted. "Nice try." Akane pounded him into the ground with one swift swing. Akane turned to leave, but was stopped by a tug on her pants. She turned to see Ranma clutching onto her pant leg from the ground. "Wait." Ranma whispered trying to stand. "It was all true Akane. Believe me please." Ranma pleaded looking at her angered face.

"I'm not going to believe you Ranma. I mean if we had been engaged and lived together for a year I'd obviously remember." Akane stated as she pulled her pant leg free of his grasp. "But, I won't deny it being a possibility. I mean I can't remember a lot of things recently. So I can't argue, or agree with what you said, but I want to be" She closed her eyes and swallowed. Something tugged in her mind that she wanted to say something important. "F-friends with you Ranma." 

"I can live with that." Ranma said as he rose to his feet. "I mean it's not like I have any proof that I knew you, and everyone at the Tendo home. I mean, do you know what it's like to have your own father not know who you are. I mean I spent all of my life with that man and now he just forgot me." Ranma argued as he turned away in anger.

"Your own father forgot you? Where is he? I want to go beat some sense into him." Akane demanded. "He's at your house. That panda is my pops." Ranma explained turning back. "Mr. Saotome, and his wife, are your parents?" Akane questioned. "Well, yeah. That jerk is my father, and she is my mother."

"Ranma. This is" Akane looked to the ground shaking her head. "I can't believe any of it. I mean you may have well indeed been spying on me. I mean I found you watching us eat dinner outside our home. That was when I first met you." Akane explained. "The first time I met you Akane" Ranma stopped and turned away again. "It doesn't matter I guess. No one remembers me except Ryoga and that stupid Mousse. That idiot Mousse!" Ranma roared destroying the nearby wall with a swift punch. "Ranma." Akane uttered taken aback from his actions. 

She came over to Ranma and embraced him. He tensed up as she squeezed him like a bear would. He let her though with some reluctance. The warmth of her body, and the smell she had overtook him. It was like cinnamon or something. "Oh, Ranma. You seem so sad." She said into Ranma's chest. Ranma realized his current state: He was a woman! Ranma broke free from Akane and turned away. "You" Akane began and swallowed. "You don't like me?" She wondered.

"It's" Ranma turned back to face her. "I'm a girl right now. Isn't that a bit awkward?" He questioned causing Akane to blush and turn away. "I didn't even realize you were a girl until now." Ranma smiled inwardly about that fact. "I mean I just wanted to console you Ranma."

"Akane would it matter if I was a guy or not?" Ranma questioned. "I mean you told me once, well the old you, told me that the way I am now is the way you love." Ranma explained nervously. "Ranma, your curse is only a curse. I mean you can still be a guy when you need to be." Akane explained. "Not so true. I want to be a guy right now, and then I want" Ranma gazed at Akane with dirty thoughts on his mind. "Why do you feel that you like me Akane?" Ranma questioned.

"I, I'm not sure. Maybe I did know you once like you said. And maybe I loved you Ranma. That feeling doesn't leave someone even if you forget." Akane explained sitting down on the side outside Tofu's clinic. Ranma looked to the sign, and ran ahead and inside. He exited a moment later as a man and returned to Akane. "Akane let's go home then." Ranma said as he brought his hand to her level. "Right." She smiled and used his hand to help her to her feet. "Thanks."

The two walked home together slowly and the two looked away from one another. "Uh, Ranma?" Ranma turned his head to her. "Did" She started to become red on her cheeks as she looked away. "Did you love me?" Ranma began to sweat and looked away. "Well, er, I don't know." Ranma replied, as he became nervous and twitchy. "You don't know? That's not an answer Ranma. Either you did, or you didn't." Akane stated as her voice became lower on the last stretch of her speech.

Ranma looked away and thought about it some more. He did answer it he thought. He really doesn't know what he felt for the old Akane anymore. She was gone now. "Akane. Our engagement was made by our fathers, and we didn't quite get along too well if you know what I mean. Still if you had been nicer I think I would have been able to say that I definitely loved the old you." Ranma quickly explained. "I mean you felt the same about our engagement. Neither of us wanted it."

"Oh." Akane expressed and looked away as if it hurt her. Ranma wanted to say something that didn't upset her, or hurt her, and definitely not something that angered her. He failed at that though. "I think that I loved you though." Akane replied as she looked back to Ranma. "What makes you say that?" Ranma asked in doubt.

"It's just this feeling I have in my heart. I mean what you said about you living here with me and all that. It's ridiculous nonsense that sounds like some big lie, and for even saying it I should pound you into the ground. However" Akane looked to his eyes as she placed her hands on her chest to get warmer. "When you told me I feel as though what you say is true. Something inside is telling me that your story is true." Akane explained with a soft voice. Ranma looked at her funny. Her words made no sense, and her actions were just as bizarre. This wasn't his Akane clearly, but he sort of felt better about this new one. She was nice, but still intense when needed. This was the Akane he had always wanted. A nicer one that actually listened to him instead of making accusations against him immediately. 

"Akane" Ranma began and looked away just as soon as he said it. "Ranma." She quickly turned to him and hugged him tightly as she tends to do when she hugs things. Ranma was frozen in his spot as she leaned her head into his chest. "You're not going to push me away again right?" Akane questioned. Ranma didn't react so she smiled and loosened the strength of her hug. She sighed as she placed her head on his chest again and she took in a breath and exhaled after. They stood there a few seconds before Akane began to cough. She backed away and turned from Ranma still coughing more. She was nearly choking and loosened her scarf. Ranma went over to her quickly. "Akane are you okay?" Ranma questioned as she stopped. 

"Ranma! How could you take advantage of me!" Akane said with tears in her eyes as he jumped away. "Wh-what?" Ranma stammered. "You lied to me?" Akane questioned. "What do you mean Akane?" Ranma quickly asked as he slunk away from her slowly. She was crying now, but also had an angry face on her. "You told me things that weren't true." Ranma stopped and stared at her with interest. "Akane? Do" H e shook his head. "Do you remember me?"

***

Eww…Cliffhanger I guess. Anyway thank you whoever read and reviewed and what not and so on. 

Give Mousse some credit Sanosuke. He's a better martial artist than he looks. 


	8. Another One

****

Faded Away

"Akane" Ranma began and looked away just as soon as he said it. "Ranma." She quickly turned to him and hugged him tightly as she tends to do when she hugs things. Ranma was frozen in his spot as she leaned her head into his chest. "You're not going to push me away again right?" Akane questioned. Ranma didn't react so she smiled and loosened the strength of her hug. She sighed as she placed her head on his chest again and she took in a breath and exhaled after. They stood there a few seconds before Akane began to cough. She backed away and turned from Ranma still coughing more. She was nearly choking and loosened her scarf. Ranma went over to her quickly. "Akane are you okay?" Ranma questioned as she stopped. 

"Ranma! How could you take advantage of me!" Akane said with tears in her eyes as he jumped away. "Wh-what?" Ranma stammered. "You lied to me?" Akane questioned. "What do you mean Akane?" Ranma quickly asked as he slunk away from her slowly. She was crying now, but also had an angry face on her. "You told me things that weren't true." Ranma stopped and stared at her with interest. "Akane? Do" He shook his head. "Do you remember me?"

****

Memory Seven: 

Akane stopped, but continued to be angry. "Y-yes. I remember everything now. You told me the truth, but you still failed to tell me things." Akane stated with anger. "Well, everything we've been through is unbelievable and I realize you would never believe it if you hadn't seen it." Ranma explained looking away. "So what now? Do you hate me?" Ranma questioned.

"Not so much, but I'm more disappointed." Akane replied as she tried her best to be far from him, yet still near him. "I can't help being mad at you though. I mean you just had to leave and then come back and lie your ass off. I hate it that you can never tell the truth." Akane remarked as she clenched her fists. "Hey, but I came back." Ranma responded defensively. "It ain't my fault you guys forgot me."

"Ranma, I've been thinking about you all this time. I mean, I had this weird feeling I" Akane muttered. "Akane I know. I mean you kept asking me all those weird questions regarding my relationship with anyone." Ranma interjected.

Akane grimaced and looked away with a blush. "I did didn't I? I thought I loved you." Akane explained as Ranma moved closer. How can you think it and not mean it?" Ranma questioned. "I could say the same to you." Akane responded in defense.

Ranma looked away from her and then looked back to her angry eyes. "Akane, I don't think I love you. I definitely love you." Ranma replied struggling to hold in what he said. Akane stared at him in shock and confusion. "I, I, can't believe you'd say that!" Akane stammered punching Ranma's forehead and running off in embarrassment.

"H-hey Akane!" Ranma after recovering quickly from the attack gives chase. With a good jump Ranma cuts off Akane and stops her. "I ain't lying. I actually meant that." Akane shook here head in disbelief. "Did you?" She asked sarcastically. She knew he couldn't love her.

"I do, not did." Ranma responded with a serious face. "I only just realized it though. I mean, once I lost you I found that I actually missed you Akane. Even if you are some macho, tomboy who acts more like a guy than a girl." Ranma explained, but all Akane heard was the first and last sentence. In response she punched him in the gut and turned away near crying. "Well, I'm _sorry_ I can't be as good-looking as Shampoo or act like the rest of them." Akane said sarcastically.

Ranma regained his composure once more. "Didn't you hear me?" He roared. "I said I loved 'ya! Why'd you hafta do that?"

"You are so, arrogant." Akane said giving Ranma the "cold shoulder" and beginning to walk off. Ranma stretched out his arm to grab her own. It seemed like he was trying to touch the other side of the Grand Canyon. Finally he was able to grasp her arm and hold her there with him. "I like the fact you're a stubborn tomboy though. If you weren't that way you'd be that Akane who took your place while you forgotten me. I like you much better this way than the other."

"Oh, Ranma." Akane hung her head low. "I'm confused. I mean I've been going around a good three weeks not knowing who you were, but suddenly you're back and proclaiming your love for me." She turned to him as he moved his hand to wipe away her tears. "Akane, I understand if 'ya don't wanna say anything back."

"That's the problem!" Akane explained. "I want to say I lov, I like you, but it won't come out." Akane continued stopping to cough once. "I want to be like the other me and be able to get even close to saying I do."

"Akane, you are still that Akane. That Akane couldn't be you, but you can be that one." Ranma mentioned. "That means you can say it, but you just are having doubts now. You know a lot about me, but that Akane didn't know anything much." Ranma explained with a sigh. "What about the others? Do you need them to remember you?" Akane asked trying to get away from that other subject.

"Yes, but I don't think that would be all that good. I mean I want to be my father's son again, but I ain't going to go through all that other crap he does." Ranma replied. "All I really want is a home Akane. Can you give me that?" Ranma asked seriously. She had never seen this side of Ranma before; he was actually open with his feelings. All of this change in him just because people forgot him. "I can give you that Ranma. I can't say you mean anything to me, but I can provide you with a place to return to."

Ranma smiled for the first time in a long time. "Thanks Akane." Ranma began on his way for the Tendo home with Akane to his side. "You know that you'll have to act like you don't know what you do." Akane nodded and formed a smile. "Ranma, this means our engagement never happened right?" Ranma stared at her and followed with a hesitant nod. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Ranma, we don't have to worry about that so much then." Akane replied. "If I don't have to marry you, I can do this." Ranma and she stopped as Akane nervously looked at him. She swallowed once and relaxed. "Ranma, I do love you."

Ranma stared at her as she did the same in turn. Neither knew what was supposed to happen next. Were they to hug, or kiss even? Ranma shrugged. "That's good to know. At least we can agree that we both love me." Ranma stated slyly as he began again for the dojo.

"H-hey!" Akane muttered following after him. "Don't you mean to say that you love me as well?" Ranma looked back to her. "I could say that, but you know I do already so what's the point?" Akane clenched her fists. "Still, you could have said it again. You ruined the moment!" Akane declared.

"Akane, do you want to go on a date? I never asked a girl on one for real before, and I'd actually like a real date with a girl with no attachments for once." Ranma commented. "I wouldn't say I don't want to." Akane replied nervously.

"Do we even need a date?" Ranma questioned aloud. "I mean, we already know a lot about one another, and we've done all that usual date-type stuff." Ranma explained. "Well, it isn't exactly the same Ranma. I mean dating, and what we did are two separate things."

"How so? I mean aren't dates done so 'ya can get to know the person?" Ranma wondered. "Well, I suppose they are, but there's more to them, but I just can't explain it. It's different alright?" Akane stated finally fed up with talking about it with Ranma.

"If that's the case I say I should take you out to dinner, or something like that." Ranma explained. "As much as I'd like that I think I should decline." Akane replied. "Huh? Why?" Ranma asked. "Because then we'd have the same problems as before. Our fathers would be trying to get you engaged to me while Nabiki would be cashing in on all of this."

"Well, we have an advantage then. If we know what they'll try we can prevent it." Ranma returned. "It's not so simple Ranma." Akane noted. "Why not? It sounds easy enough." Akane ignored him as they entered the Tendo home from the backyard. "We shouldn't worry about them."

"You never did think ahead have you? You are just concerned with what you feel." Akane responded. "Hey! You're just as selfish as I am. You never pay attention to what I try to tell 'ya." Ranma argued. "Huh? Did you just say something?" Akane sarcastically asked. Ranma let out an aggravated moan as they sat at the table. "How was it that I remembered you Ranma?"

Ranma thought that over for a moment. "I have no idea. Wait! That powder that Mousse had that would restore memory of me. It broke and it musta got on my clothes. That's why when you hugged me you remembered." Ranma explained in shock. "I should clean my clothes."

"There's a change of your clothes in the back of your old closet. I'm going to go see my father. I'm going to need an excuse to let you stay here." Akane explained. "Eh, maybe we should just go with the fiancée bit." Ranma suggested as a joke.

"Did someone say 'fiancée'?" Soun asked as he popped into the room. "Oh, Ranma. What brings you here?" Soun asked as the two teens looked to one another not knowing what to say. "He's decided to stay here dad. Right Ranma?" Akane mentioned. "Uh, right." Ranma said with a nod. "I, uh, think it's best if all of the followers of the Anything-Goes martial arts stay together in the same dojo." Ranma fabricated.

"How true." Soun noted. "Hmm. I guess we can put you somewhere. How about the closet under the stairs?" Soun questioned. "Dad we can't put guests there." Akane commented. "Well, every other room is taken already. Except master Happousai's of course, but he's due back anytime." Soun continued in thought. "I think that's a good place for me to stay." Ranma said with an arrogant smirk. He was going to get that freak good when he came back and in the end Ranma will be the best.

"Do you think that's wise?" Sound questioned with unease. "Oh yeah. If he gives any trouble I'll just beat him up." Ranma replied. "What?" Sound shrieked. "You can't be serious? You'd actually fight the master at full strength?" Ranma nodded causing Soun to collapse. "Uh, is he okay?" Ranma asked leaning over the table to look at the Tendo father. "You know how emotional he gets." Akane mentioned.

"Anyway, I should get to bed. Akane, I want to say that what I said earlier was true." Ranma stated as he stood up. "So, yeah. Good night." Ranma said as he left the room behind. "Ranma. What do I do with you?" Akane wondered as she stared out to the yard.

*********************************************************************************

That took some time. Anyway, I apologize for the lateness and also the lack of effort. This isn't the best of chapters, but hey, it could be worse so give me credit. No flames. On a side note: Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter. 


End file.
